1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furnace for burning a fluent waste comprised of organic compound and mineral substance, in particular pumpable industrial wastes, and to a combustion method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known various furnaces for the burning of pumpable industrial wastes, consisting of hydrocarbon compounds mixed with mineral substances, and various methods of operating such furnaces.
On the other hand, liquid bath furnaces are known for the burning of solid fuels such as hard coal, lignite and pulverised coal (see R. Gunther, "Burning and Firing Systems", Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, 1974, pp.308-311), and it is also known in liquid bath furnaces to provide a primary chamber and a secondary chamber, and to cool the primary chamber bottom by heating surface elements of a La Mont boiler (Munzinger, "Steam Power", Springerverlag, Berlin, Gottingen, Heidelberg, 3rd Ed., 1949 pp. 334-35).
Because the required standards of environmental protection are being continually raised, the economical, complete and yet practicable destruction and elimination of industrial wastes consisting of hydrocarbon compounds mixed with mineral substances currently presents a problem which has heretofore not been properly solved. More especially the unsatisfactory combustion process and ash discharge, and also the high rate of wear on masonry and on wall cooling tubes of the combustion chamber walls have constituted extremely difficult problems in the burning of such industrial wastes.